vriesapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Lilith
Name: Lilith, Liliana Cloudsmith, Calliope Vries (Former) Age: Unknown, over 2000 Race: Demigod (Prime Elemental), once Human Family: Fendrania (Sister), Archerios Cloudsmith (Son), Alysha Cloudsmith (Grand daughter), Alexander Vries (Descendent) Affiliations: Herself, Archerios, Erykas, The Damned, Kingdom of Rodinfall (Former) Occupation: Shadow Elemental, Goddess of Shadow, Queen of Rodinfall (Former) Birthday: Unknown Aliases: The Shadow Queen, The Queen of Madness, The Dark Queen, Queen of The Damned, The Mistress of Darkness, Liliana Cloudsmith, The Devil, Lady Vries (Former) Lilith, also called Liliana, is the sister of Fendrania, mother of Archerios, and was the first, and is the ''only ''Elemental of Shadow, and, as such, is the Goddess of Shadow. While originally introduced as a major antagonist, she now aids The Pack from time to time (primarily Erykas), usually by striking dark deals in exchange for her aid. In perhaps the most shocking revelation in the entire story so far (it should be interesting to note, that the previous revelation that held such magnitude also centered around her), it has been revealed that Lilith, when alive, over two thousand years ago, was known as Calliope Vries, and was Queen of the ancient land of Rodinfall. This also revealed that the Frost Queen Fendrania, was born Calypso Vries. This means that both women are ancestors of Alexander Vries, as well as making Vries and Archerios distantly related. With all the revelations of the Shadow Queen, Lilith has had an ''extremely ''important impact on the entire story, since before even the beginning, being mother to the main anti-hero, and ancestor to a main protagonist. The fragment of Lilith's soul, and indeed the only piece of her soul still in existence, that remembers her life as Calliope is trapped in the Mad World, and cannot leave, the same way Lilith cannot enter. Appearance Before the secret was revealed of who she was in life, no living person in the world knew what Lilith's origial body looked like. When she first appeared, she was posessing the body of a young girl with short black hair, and bright blue eyes. After making a deal with Vries, she now uses the body of a prisoner who was named Rose. Her appearance has changed to her liking, with very long black hair that reaches passed her butt. Her eyes are normally a blood red, but can change to full pupil-less black or white depending on her mood. She has long nails painted black, and has a large scar on the back of her neck. Her face is of great beauty, yet she always has a sinister smile across her red lips. Her skin is deathly pale. Lilith always wears very suggestive and revealing clothing, almost always an attire of black leather that compliments her curvy body. Black leather pants, black leather corset with black leather straps over her shoulders. Black heels, and occasionally a black fedora. When feeling rather fiesty and devilish, Lilith chooses to not wear any clothing at all, being fully nude. However, her Shadow energy manifests itself around her, giving her the appearance of skin tight black clothing, but in reality, is just shadows draped around her body. When she was alive and Human, Calliope Vries beared an incredible resemblence to Erykas. She had very long brown-red hair, with piercing green eyes. She stood at 6'8, and had a very full and curvy figure, as well as slightly tan skin. Personality Lilith is as complex a person as her Element. She has been shown to be incredibly vain, cruel, and sadistic. Yet she also has been shown genuinely caring for the well being of select others (mainly Archerios and Erykas). She has been known to aid others, even when doing so provides no benefit to herself. But her actions like this are always questioned, because it is impossible to tell if she does it simply because she wishes to help, or if it's to advance her own agenda. Lilith is an extrodinarly beautiful woman, and she knows it and knows it well. She can spend hours looking at herself in the mirror, and she believes herself the most beautiful woman of all time. However, she is not above recognizing beauty in others. A reason she cares about Erykas is because she see's her as a fellow beauty, however, her true intentions for this have been revealed to be more sinister. Lilith is incredibly provocative, ''always ''seen wearing overly sexual or revealing clothing. She doesn't deny or hide her sexual nature, and has been known to use it as both a weapon and leverage. When alive and Human, Calliope was loved by her people and was known as an incredibly kind and gentle Queen. She always put her kingdom before her, and fiercely defended the innocent and was a powerful force of justice. Her kingdom prospered, and knew peace. She can be considered the exact opposite of how she is now. Lilith currently wants nothing more than to have a happy life with her family, i.e her son Archerios, and her grandaughter Alysha. Both Mynna and Arch are heavily against this however for obvious reasons, and try to keep Alysha far away from her grandmother at all times. Lilith has some similarity to The Devil in folk lore and religion, striking dark deals with mortals. However, surprisingly, Lilith has been shown to always remain true to her word, never twisting one's words or exploiting loopholes. Abilities & Powers Lilith is perhaps the most powerful 'mortal' character in the entire story, if she even is mortal anymore. Elemental Lilith's Elemental power is unique among the others. When Ana created the Elements of the world, there was no Shadow Element so to speak. Lilith was trapped within the Box of Ensi for thousands of years, which in Box time, is truly an immeasruable amount of time. Lilith would fall to true insanity, and her hatred and madness, manifested itself, and she became the first, and only, Shadow Elemental. Not only is Lilith the Firstborn of her Element, she is also the prime source of it, as it was created from her and not its respective Spirit. As such, she is, quite literally, the Goddess of Shadow. Because of this, her powers of Shadow are practically infinite. She has complete and supreme control of Darkness, being able to manifest anything she wishes with her powers. She, just like all the other Elemental Spirits, has the potential to destroy the world. Lilith is rarely seen walking, as she always appears sitting on a floating cloud made of shadows. Her main form of attacking that has been revealed so far is creating a dozen shadowy tendrils that extend out of her back, and ripping apart and impaling everyone and everything in her path. Lilith has the ability to create black holes, that suck in everything. These holes can obliterate everything they devour beyond even the cellular level. They can also be harmless, instead, transporting their victims to a place Lilith calls the "Mad World". Lilith has been shown being able to spawn creatures created purely out of shadows, ranging from tiny implike beings to monstrous sized abominations. Lillith's power is so great that even Raith admits he is but a child in comparison to her. Even the fearsome Malakai refused to attack her, but whether this was out of fear, respect, or indifference is unknown. As Shadows and Darkness are one with her, Lilith has absolute mastery over black magics. This ranges from anything and everything from dark curses to dimensional rifts to the very depths of the infernal realm. Lilith is the only Elemental who appears to be impossible to kill, because to kill an Elemental one must destroy their heart, and Lilith does not have one. This is because she is possessing the body of another. If her true body was found, perhaps then it would be possible to bring an end to her, but since she lived thousands of years ago, it is impossible to tell where said body is located, or if it even still exists at all. It is important to note, that while she is the prime source of her Shadow powers, and is effectively the Goddess of Shadows, Lilith is ''not ''a Elemental Spirit. Relationships Fendrania When they were alive, Lilith and her sister Fendrania were known as Calliope and Calypso Vries; Queen and Princess of the ancient land of Rodinfall respectively. Though their real names have finally been shown, the general story between the two siblings remained the same. Lilith was believed to be a malicious, cruel women, while her sister Fendrania was kind and just, and was forced to imprison her evil sibling. The opposite, has been proven true. Sick and tired of living in her sister's shadow (pun not intended), Calypso planned a revolt, and attacked her sister, then imprisoned her within the Box of Ensi. Although Lilith has all but forgotten her life before the box, the mere mention of her sister's name is enough to send her on a murderous, destructive rampage. Archerios Though never confirmed, it has long been speculated that Lilith may actually be Archerios' mother. This theory has finally been given facts, and was ultimately confirmed in a conversation with Mileena. Since an Elemental must exist for every Elemental Spirit, when Lilith first manifested her Shadows, a Spirit, as by the law, had to be created. Her power found the perfect host with the great wolf Shadow. Shadow became what he is via Lilith, and Archerios became a Werewolf via Shadow. A deeper explanation has been given during a conversation between the Shadow Queen and the Lady of The Westfold. Lilith was able to escape, albeit not entirely, and not permanently, her confinement within the box. She manifested herself as a woman named Liliana Cloudsmith, a poor, albeit attractive woman. This form would only last less than a year, so Lilith came up with a plan that would end with her freedom. Using her artificial mortal body, she seduced a man named Stephen Deitus, a member of the royal family, and great uncle to the Deitus children. Lilith would be impregnated that night, and nine months later, gave birth to Archerios. However, as this form was not permanent, her power faded, and she was forced into the box once more, leaving the newborn Archerios alone in the world. When Archerios was three years old, Lilith gave the command to Shadow to find the boy, at any cost. The Great Wolf turned the boy into Haven's first Werewolf, and raised him as his own with his mate Sombra. This was Lilith's plan all along. For she knew, that in time, her son, would unknowingly, gradually, find his way to her, and set her free. Despite this twisted relationship, and the fact that the Shadow Queen is virtually Darkness Incarnate, Lilith truly cares for Archerios, and loves him like only a mother can, and is the only person she has never insulted or attacked (though she has possessed him multiple times). Despite her warmness towards him, the feeling is not mutual, as Archerios has an extreme distrust and hatred of her. Erykas The only other individual Lilith has ever been shown caring about is Erykas Liandri. A reason for this is because Erykas reminds her of herself, before her darkness consumed her. Lilith also respects Erykas because she sees her as an equal in beauty, a feat not easily accomplished. However, a more sinister reason behind this has been revealed. In her own words, Erykas would be "the perfect body" for Lilith. She aids Erykas from time to time, usually possessing her in exchange for said aid. Though, true to her word, she has always safely released Erykas afterwards. She happily does this, even with Erykas denying her offer to merge with her time and time again. It has been shown that Lilith openly lusts for Erykas. Vries Although their first encounter was brief, it was significant. Firstly, because she allowed Vries to leave with the unconscious Archerios safely, and second, because it is the only time Lilith has ever been seen breaking a deal she made (with Lucifer, agreeing to kill Vries). Since then, Lilith had a slight interest in Vries, seeing him as a potential mate, but has since disregarded this notion entirely. He is now more often than not in the wrong place at the wrong time when she is angered. Even though it has been revealed that Lilith, as Calliope Vries, is an ancestor to Vries, she has almost entirely forgotten her life as the Rodinfall Queen, and as such, does not recognize Vries as a descendant of her. It is unknown how she would react if she found out. Lucifer Lilith and Lucifer do not get along at all. She see's him as an arrogant, petulent child. Their confrontations almost always end in violence, with their destructive powers dealing a heavy amount of damage to the nearby land and architecture. Every fight between the two has ended in a very painful and embarassing defeat for Lucifer, who has yet to even harm her. A deeper reason for her violent hatred towards the exiled prince is because he is the elemental descendant of her sister, the one person whom she hates the most. Ana Lilith is fully aware of the existence of The Four Sisters, and knows that all Elementals are created by Ana. As such, Lilith affectionately calls Ana "Mother", though the extent of their relationship with one another is unknown. Alysha Lilith seems to desperately want to form a relationship with her grandaughter, Alysha. It does not appear that this is for her own personal gain, she genuinely, wishes to get to know her and be able to love her as the last of her family. The two are yet to formally meet, and Alysha has no idea about the truth of being a descendant of the Queen of Madness, with only a very, very small handful knowing it. Mynna As stated above, Lilith keeps trying in vain to establish a relationship with Alysha, and Mynna is 100% against this, violently so. Mynna has absolutely no trust nor love for her in-law, and like most members of The Pack, doesn't even believe that Lilith is Arch's mother, that it is just another sick charade to try and manipulate others. Category:People